Haunted Hearse
by LoneHowler
Summary: Mertons hearse gets little sceen time so I desided to do a fic for it


Authors note: I don't own the big wolf characters just the ones I create  
  
Scene opens up in Merton's lair showing Merton, Lori & Tommy sitting  
around a table  
  
Tommy Vo.: It's Halloween .. Well not yet it's actually 11:55pm Oct.  
30th, Merton wanted to start the festivities early by holding a midnight  
seance   
  
Merton: (trying to set the mood) Halloween in ancient times was believed  
to be when the realm of the dead was closest to the realm of the living  
and spirits could visit, so at the stroke of midnight we will begin the  
seance (He digs out a book, on the cover it says holding seances for  
beginners) It says here that we should begin by lighting a candle  
holding hands and calling out the name of the spirit we wish to summon.  
Who should we try for.  
Tommy: Elvis  
Lori: Princess Diana  
  
Merton and Tommy give her strange looks  
  
Lori: If ether of you let that get out you'll be in big trouble  
Merton: Are you going to dress up as her for Halloween because ... Yeow!  
Ok Lori I get the point  
Tommy: Merton who were you thinking of contacting  
Merton: JFK I want to know if there was a second bullet  
Tommy: I could go with that  
Lori: Me too, lets get started  
Merton: Ok lets join hands and I'll light the candle there lets see, yep  
its midnight lets begin. Spirit of John F. Kennedy hear our call if you  
are here give us a sign  
  
Nothing happens so merton tries again  
  
Merton: Ghost of JFK if you are here knock once  
  
A hour Later the candle on the table has burned low, everyone is still  
holding hands but Lori and Tommy are asleep  
  
Merton: (sounding desperate) Elvis, Diana any spirit within a block  
answer ME!  
  
Tommy awakes suddenly and the table moves which awakens Lori too  
  
Merton: Look! a sign!  
Tommy: Hate to disappoint you buddy but I accidentally bumped the table  
when I woke  
Lori: Let me see the book, I'll see if we missed something  
Merton: Here but we should call it a night anyway it's well past  
midnight  
Tommy: Good idea since we have school tomorrow  
Lori: The book says we should dismiss the spirits to conclude the seance  
  
she hands the book back to Merton  
  
Merton: Why bother none showed up, Cheep supermarket booklet (he tosses  
it over his shoulder and it lands squarely in a black trash can)  
  
Merton escorts Lori and Tommy outside (you can see Merton's hearse in  
the driveway)  
  
Merton: Are you going to the party at the Factory tonight  
Lori: Wouldn't miss it  
Tommy: You bet, see you at school tomorrow buddy. Come on Lori I'll walk  
you home  
  
As they are leaving they walk past Merton's hearse but they don't notice  
a eerie glowing blue mist floating around it  
  
Morning Merton's lair Merton is standing in front of his mirror slathering something on his face and arms Becky storms in wearing a genie costume. Merton quickly covers his head with a hooded cloak that he is wearing  
  
Becky: Hurry up freeker I don't have time for you to be applying whatever gross out costume makeup you'll be wearing this year  
  
Merton: I'm finished just let me put the rest of my costume in my school bag  
  
Becky storms upstairs and Merton quickly stuffs something colorful in his school bag and hurries to his car where Becky is already waiting  
  
Becky: What's with the cape couldn't find something creepy this year or are you finally not going to show your face  
Merton: It's a cloak and for your information I have finally found the perfect costume to shock people, I just don't want anyone to see it yet  
  
They get into Merton's hearse  
  
Becky: Could you turn the heat on it's freezing in here  
Merton: It does seem cold  
  
He cranks the heat to its fullest but it still doesn't seem to take to chill off later on the way to school the radio tuns on  
  
Merton: Did you do that Becky  
Becky: No I wouldn't turn it to such a crappie radio station  
  
She turns the knob to a station playing the latest hit but as soon as her hand left the knob the radio switched back the the other radio station she tries again with the same results  
  
Becky: Might as well turn it off   
  
Merton turns it off but it turns back on again and switches to another radio station he tries turning it down but the volume goes up louder  
  
Merton: That's it I'm leaving it alone everything we seem to try just makes it worse  
  
Then the wipers started going  
  
Becky: You're just doing this to creep me out because it's halloween  
Merton: I can Honestly say that I'm not doing any of this  
  
Later with music blaring and wipers going Merton drops Becky off a few more blocks away from school than usual. when Merton pulls into the student lot and turns off the car the music and wipers stop, Relived Merton gets his bag out of the back and locks the doors, as he starts heading to the school he hears the doors unlock, he turns around and sees that the doors did indeed unlock he locks them again and steps away only to here them unlock again he relocks them and then the horn starts blaring  
  
Merton: If the doors weren't embarrassing enough  
Tommy: What's wrong with you car Merton?  
Merton: Yeeep! don't sneak up on me like that Tommy  
Tommy: Pretty hard not to with the horn blaring like that, lets disconnect the battery and we'll fix it later  
  
They pop the hood and remove the battery and place it in the back of the car and start heading into school  
  
Merton: Great wizard costume Buddy  
Tommy: Thanks, how come your wearing that cape you wear that most of the year not much of a costume  
Merton: I'm using it to hide my costume I don't want anyone to see it till it's ready its going to shock the whole school!  
Tommy: That's going to be hard Merton people expect really weird things from you  
Merton: Trust me Tommy it will even shock you  
  
As they enter the school the hearse lights come on but have a eerie red glow to them 


End file.
